Many users may utilize metadata tags to tag various content. In an example, a user may tag a vacation photo with a hashtag #myvacation. In another example, a user may tag a social network message about a baseball game with a hashtag #atthebaseballgame. Many times metadata tags may use acronyms (e.g., #tgif for thank goodness it's Friday) or newly created terms (e.g., #DWFS for a Dancing with Friends show that just premiered on television), which may be unrecognizable to some users.